beerfandomcom-20200213-history
Breweries by Country
A list of breweries by country. If you know of a brewery, and its country is not listed here, please add it. A Albania Andorra Antigua and Barbuda *Antigua Brewery Argentina *Antares *Córdoba *Quilmes Armenia *Kotayk Australia * See Australian breweries by state Austria * Brau Union International * Brauerei Schwechat * Gösser * Ottakringer * Schloss Eggenberg * Stiegl Brauwelt * Weitra * Wieselburger * Zipfer B Bahamas *Brewery & Beverages Co. Ltd *Brewery Ltd. Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium * The abbay of Saint Sixtus of Westvleteren * Abbaye du Val-Dieu * Abbaye de Floreffe * Affligem * Alken Maes * Bavik Brewery * Brasserie d'Achouffe * Brasserie à Vapeur * Brasserie de Blaugies * Brasserie de Brunehaut * Brasserie de l'Abbaye des Rocs s.a. * Brasserie de Silly * Brasserie Des Fagnes * Brasserie du Bocq * Brasserie Dubuisson * Brasserie Dupont * Brasserie La Binchoise * Brasserie Lefebvre * Brasserie St. Feuillien * Brewery Slaapmutske * Brouwerij Bavik * Brouwerij Belle-Vue * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Boon * Brouwerij Bockor * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Bosteels * Brouwerij Caulier * Brouwerij Contreras * Brouwerij Corsendonk * Brouwerij Crombé * Brouwerij De Block * Brouwerij Het Anker * Brouwerij Palm nv * Brouwerij Strubbe * Brouwerij Timmermans * Brouwerij van Eecke * Brouwerij-brasserie Van Honsebrouck * Cantillon * Chimay * Corsendonk * De Dolle Brouwers * De Gouden Boom * De Halve Maan * De Koninck * de "proef" brouwerij * De Struise Brouwers * Dubuisson Brewery * Duvel Moortgat * Hoegaarden * Jupiler * Liefman's Breweries * Lindemans * Maes * Orval * Palm Breweries * Sint Bernardus * Stella Artois * Urthel * Van Steenberge * Westmalle Abbey Belize Bolivia Bosnia and Herzegovina *Sarajevska pivara- Sarajevo brewery Brazil *Brahma Bulgaria C Cambodia * Kingdom Breweries (Cambodia) Ltd. Canada * See Canadian breweries by province Chile * Rockhopper China * Tsingtao Brewery Group Colombia Costa Rica *Cervecería Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Czech Republic * Bernard * BrouCzech Beers * Budějovický měšťanský pivovar * Budweiser Budvar * Chodovar * The Detenice Castle Brewery * Holba * Královský Pivovar Krušovice * Měšťanský pivovar * Novoměstský pivovar * Pivovar Benešov * Pivovar Berounský Medvěd * Pivovar Černá Hora * Pivovar Eggenberg * Pivovar Herold Březnice * Pivovar Janáček * Pivovar Jihlava * Pivovar Nová Paka * Pivovar Nymburk * Pivovar Pardubice * Pivovar Regent v Třeboni * Pivovar Svijany * Pivovar Svitavy * Pivovar Vratislavice * Pivovar Vyškov * Pivovar Zubr * Pivovary Staropramen * Plzeňský Prazdroj * Podkovan * Primátor * Rebel Beer * Samson * Starobrno * Staropramen * Velkopopovický Kozel * Zlatopramen * Žatecký pivovar D Denmark *Albani *Carlsberg *Ceres *Tuborg *Mikkeller *Ølfabrikken *Amager Bryghus *Nørrebro Bryghus *Raasted Bryghus *Thisted Bryghus *Midtfyns Bryghus *Herslev Bryghus *Det Lille Bryggeri Dominican Republic *Cervecería Nacional Dominicana E Ecuador El Salvador England * See United Kingdom breweries Estonia F Finland *Diamond Beer Brewing Company *Lapin *Olvi France *Brasserie Castelain * Brasserie Meteor *Brasseries Kronenbourg * Le Brewery * St-Sylvestre Brewery G Georgia Germany see German breweries by state H Haiti Prestige Beer Honduras * D&D Brewery Hong Kong * Blue Girl Beer Hungary I Iceland India United Breweries - Owned by Vijay Mallya http://www.theubgroup.com/ Information posted by: Akshay Shrotriya The Biere Club, Bangalore http://www.thebiereclub.com/ Toit Brew Pub, Bangalore ''' '''http://www.toit.in/ Doolally Craft Beers, Pune http://www.doolally.in/ Devan Breweries Pvt Ltd - Godfather Beer ''' '''http://www.devans.co.in/ ~Zane Furtador Ireland * Beamish * Carlow Brewing * Guinness * Murphy's Israel * The Dancing Camel *Israel Beer Breweries *Tempo Beer Industries Ltd. Italy * Birra Castello * Birra Damae * Peroni * Theresianer * Forst * Pedavena J Jamaica * Red Stripe Beer Japan *Asahi Breweries Ltd. *Baird Brewing Company * Kirin * Kiuchi Brewery * Otaru *Sapporo * Suntory * Tokyo Brewing Company K Kenya *East African Breweries Ltd Korea, North Korea, South L Laos * Lao Brewery Company Latvia * Aldaris * Bauskas Alus * Brālis * Brūveris * Cēsu Alus * Kimmel * Latgales Alus Darītava * Lāčplēša Alus * Līvu Alus * Līvu Alus Darītava („Griģis un Co”) * Lodinga Alus Darītava * Piebalgas Alus * Užavas Alus Darītava * Valmiermuižas alus Liechtenstein Lithuania * Gubernija * Kalnapilis Brewery * Mažeikių lokys * Rinkuškiai * Švyturys Luxembourg M Macedonia Madagascar Malaysia * Carlsberg Malaysia Malta * Farsons Mexico * Cerveza Tijuana * Grupo Modelo * Cervecería Cuauhtémoc-Moctezuma * Cervecería Primus Montenegro Monaco Morocco N Namibia Netherlands * Alfa Bier * Amstelbrouwerij * Amsterdam Premium Beers * Brand Bier * Budelse Brouwerij * Brouwerij de Prael * Grolsch * Gulpener * Heineken * Mongozo * Stadsbrouwerij De Hemel en Distilleerderij de Geest * St.Christoffel Brewery New Zealand * Bennetts Beer * The Croucher Brewing Co * Epic Brewing Company * Invercargill Brewery * Wanaka Beerworks * Dominion breweries * Lion Breweries * Emersons * Independent Breweries Ltd * Green Man Brewery * Harrington's Breweries * McDuff's Brewery * McCashins Brewery * Pink Elephant Brewery * Steam Brewing Company * Moa Brewing Company Nigeria * Nigerian Breweries Northern Ireland * See United Kingdom breweries Norway * Aass Brewery * Hansa Brewery O P Palestinian Territory * Taybeh Brewing Company Panama Paraguay Peru Philippines *San Miguel Beer Poland * Browar Witnica *Dębowe *Jurand *Królewskie *Lech *Leżajsk *Okocim *Piast *Sierpc *Strong *Tyskie *Warka *Żywiec Portugal Q R Romania *Alutus *Aurora *Azuga *Balcea *Balea *Bergenbier *Bucegi *Ciuc *Ciucas *Craiova *Gambrinus *Golden Brau *Silva *Stejar *Timisoreana *Ursus Russia * Балтика * Tinkoff S Scotland * See United Kingdom breweries Serbia Singapore * Asia Pacific Breweries Slovakia * Popper * Topvar * Zlatý Bažant * Šariš * Martiner * Urpiner * Kelt * Corgoň * Palatín * Smädný Mních Slovenia * Brewery Laško South Africa * Birkenhead * Old Cape Ale Brewing Company Spain * Compañía Cervecera de Canarias * DAMM * Estrella Galicia Sweden * Kopparbergs * Krönleins Brewery Switzerland T Taiwan * Taiwan Beer Thailand * Boon Rawd * Singha Trinidad and Tobago * Carib Brewery Limited Turkey * Efes Pilsener * Bomonti * Skol * Marmara U Ukraine United Kingdom * See United Kingdom breweries United States of America * See United States breweries by state Uruguay V Venezuela *Cerveceria Polar *Cerveceria Regional Vietnam W Wales * See United Kingdom breweries X Y Z Category:Countries Category:Breweries